1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supplies and, more particularly, to a power supply and a connector assembly of the power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic connectors, such as connectors of power supplies are generally used for connecting to and providing voltages to motherboards. Due to integrated configuration of the electronic connectors, disassembly of an integrated electronic connector is impossible, thus causing inconvenience.
There are generally two types of central processing unit (CPU) power interfaces, i.e., 4-pin and 8-pin, depending on the type of CPU, which means there must be at least two types of connectors. Therefore, different power supplies to match with different CPU power interfaces must be available, which is inconvenient, and not cost-efficient.